


Soul Scalding

by rhythmickorbit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Kissing, New Relationship, Prompt Fic, Sleepless, firestar is worried but velocity comforts her, they are tired, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmickorbit/pseuds/rhythmickorbit
Summary: Firestar, changed though she is, ruminates on her flaws during the night before Velocity returns from her medbay shift.
Relationships: Velocity/Firestar (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Soul Scalding

**Author's Note:**

> For the drabble challenge in my tf wlw discord server! The prompt for this was "Sleepless".

It took all of Firestar’s concentration not to burst into flame. She tried to focus on the wall in front of her, across the wide, open space in which green plating usually lay, comforting and warm. She wondered if it was real, if this was all fake, if she was back on Caminus, loved but never liked. Firestar bit her lip, every circuit imagining the act of sweeping Velocity into her arms and kiss her breathless— something that was too much to hope for, perhaps, for their interactions had been chaste before recently.

She was in love; or, at least, Firestar was fairly certain she was. She had never felt anything so intensely, always one to play up her emotions for the stage, for her body movements than allow herself to actually  _ feel.  _

And now? And now. Firestar was swept up in a torrent of companionship and guilt and grief and anger all at the same time— and that wasn’t even mentioning the love component. She and Velocity were so new, so fragile— none of Firestar’s close relationships ever came out the other side whole, after all. She was insufferable, egotistical, though she wondered how much of that was still true. Confident, yes— but also not all at the same time.

Her processor whirled, came undone and inside out and back again. Firestar trembled slightly, but shoved down the impulse to let her headflame come alight. It was gaudy and had burned things and had burned  _ her—  _

__ The door to the hab opened, and Firestar was startled alight and upright. She stared at Velocity in the doorway, her headflame as bright and as volatile as ever. She bit her lip at the concern on Velocity’s face, the tiniest crease in between her eyebrows, things that she would have never noticed on Caminus—

“Firestar, why are you still awake?” Lotty asked, creeping into the room carefully. She looked tired after a long shift in the medbay. Firestar felt guilty.

“Thinking,” she said, turning her gaze downward, away from Velocity, who sat on the edge of the berth, next to Firestar, too close, so close that she could see the scar on Lotty’s cheek from when they had kissed.

“I see.” Velocity’s optics glowed in understanding, in such a way that Firestar hated— and adored. “Well, it was a stressful shift— Nickel’s contrary sometimes, you know— so I doubt I’ll be able to sleep either.” She held Firestar’s hand. “Move over, princess.”

Firestar couldn’t help but giggle a little bit at the nickname, but complied. Velocity leaned against her, far too close to the flame to be safe. And she leaned closer, brushed her lips on Firestar’s without caution, without hesitation.

“You’ll burn yourself again.”

“Please. I knew what I signed up for,” Velocity retorted, “and I’m a licensed medic. I can take care of it.” Firestar felt the smile against her neck cables. Her spinning thoughts, her frantic spark began to calm as Velocity’s frame slackened, exhausted by the long shift.

Even if it was several megakliks before Firestar was able to drift into recharge, she found that it was easier to get a handle on her thoughts when Lotty was around.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about this ship, and Firestar in general. Sometimes you need to date a doctor in order to get yourself and your life together
> 
> Kinda takes place in the same timeline as Asymptotic, but quite a bit after.


End file.
